


The Dutchess- could change

by jenness77



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: Sam and  Hawk are watching some tournaments on youtube from long ago , They spot a video of Dutch fighting   and make a comment they wished  they had someone like that to help them . After a few videos they spot a young girl who maybe was 13 dominating  her opponent.  Hawk shows  Johnny  the video and Johnny knows who that is immediately . He reaches out to  the only person who he can think of to help them .  Kreese also tracks down this person. What side will they take
Relationships: None right now
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Dutchess- could change

**Author's Note:**

> small preview just a short snippet of an idea , I know i still have 2 outstanding stories not finished and one not started . But this bugged me totally made up Dojo in Tokyo being mentioned , not 100 percent on terms with karate moves so forgive that please in the beginning .

please see notes - Working on this this weekend 

' Smoothing down the short red curly locks close to the head , a pull of the dark colored Gi . Now they were ready . The noise was canceled out of the sound of the breathing , people cheering in the stands was shut out , heart rates which normally rising at this point had evened out . Two bodies call forward the traditional introductions and bows offered out . Stances where taken , eyes locked , the tick of the second hand on a clock could be heard . Referee gave the signal and it was time . Just like a racehorse's adrenaline with the first steps out of the gate , limbs and bodyies clashed , fell, rose until therre was two Dojo left. Two students representing their Sensais . "

Four sets of eyes watched as a 13 year old took out their opponant with ease . They reached down helped them up , bowed tyhen hugged . 

The two pairs of eyes looked over at each other " Holy crap" Sam and Hawk said at the same time . Hawk looked down at the screen and pulled out his own phone nad typed in two words ' The Dutchess" and found more videos , some more recent nad still couldn't believe how good the Dutchess was . 

Johnny looked over his shoulder " what are you nerds watching ?"

" This girl they call the Dutchess , I wish we had someone like that" Hawk mumbled . Johnny watched the next video and his face froze , he knew that style the eyes , the smile the familiar bouncing on the balls of the feet the neck snap and the smile before settling down . Sam looked up and saw Johnny's face . " Mr . Lawrence do you know her ?"


End file.
